Where the Compass Points
by Letisha
Summary: On the lone sea she sails, protecting what is left of herself.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

It has been what seemed to be since forever that she heard someone speak what she thought was English. It may have been a little old but nothing she wasn't used to even before she landed herself _here_ taking a peak around a dune she saw a ship in the water and what seemed to be her crew waiting as a longboat made its way to shore. Seamlessly integrating herself with the bunch that looked most like herself she waited for what she guessed was the captain of the fine vessel, unknowingly to herself that by doing so was going to give her the most notice even if it wasn't at that particular moment. Taking a moment to look around she spotted something shiny on someone's coat, with a longing glance she pilfered it then swiftly tying it in her hair.

When the Captain finally made his way to shore the captain started having a conversation with his old 'crew' obviously something happened of which she wasn't privy too. Only after a few moments of separating his hallucinations from reality, did he notice there were different people amongst them.

"…at least I'll someone to talk to, who are you?" The captain, Jack as they called him said asking the tiny red head.

"Son I'm Katarina Sharp, savvy?" She said with a smirk, silver and gold glimmering in mouth. Will coughed, Jack frowned and pointed to the men behind her.

"-and them?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder"

With a grin jack only happily answers. "I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder"

"Good Man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" Jack hollered reaching for his compass only to grab air. Running back to the ship he finds the tiny red head from earlier. "Lass might inquire how you came by that compass."

Katarina smirked turning around compass in hand. They slowly started to circle each anther. Any bystander would have thought that they were seeing two Jacks. A small frown graced the young ladies features before she pocketed the compass.

"You could, and a word of warning. Use my proper name and I won't gut yea where you stand." It took a second before Jack realized that he still didn't have his compass.

"But wait my compass."

"Jack Sparrow you are not this here compass till we can no longer see land, savvy" With that said she started her way below deck. "oh and nice boat-ship."

It only took Jack the sound of Barbossa's voice to realize that he needed to captain his ship and in the same respects it didn't take long for Katarina too find every nook and cranny of the ship; while she searched the captain's cabin she found a guitar similar to her own, that she left in the locker. Plucking the strings she found that it was still in tune if only a bit. Jack was on the other hand was quiet upset; Barbossa had currently a larger telescope seeing no land in sight he takes off.

"I'm only gone for an hour and you have gathered even more of my effects."

"Oh you play?" Katarina purred strumming an eerie tune bringing the attention from some off the crew. "Well It isn't my fault it was gathering dust not a good thing for such a fine instrument such as this."

"I believe you have my compass." Jack stated now irritated by her lack of compliance.

"So it seems and who may I ask is asking for said compass?" it wasn't a question that Jack heard a lot, people tended to know him or more accurately of him.

"Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." It seemed like hours of her looking at him before she put down the instrument.

"Jack-" A small Captain escaped his lips but she ignored it "-I'm not a fool no matter how sexy Sparrow sounds after Jack."

With that she tossed him his compass, a smirk on her lips. Jack just stared silently watching her as she moved towards the helm gripping it slightly a smile on her face; guitar forgotten at her feet. She seemed to be at home on deck on the ship that she didn't notice or rather didn't give notice to Jack, as he leaned on the railing just staring at her. Every once in a while a crew member would give a glance however anyone who would look longer than a second would be given a glance from Katarina herself. Jack had resigned himself to the main deck in what seemed to be a silent battle with Barbossa.

Most found this disturbing, as they knew what the story was behind the anxiety between the two was about. For Katarina it was just another cock fight to see who's fish was bigger. she knew there was animosity between them. Anyone with a brain could see it, it was clear as the water they sailed and just as salty. She enjoyed sailing on the Pearl, it brought her something she once thought was lost. it was more then a mast and sails.

It seemed like hours till the sun was running out fog rolled along the waters. Around the ship people where sombre and the air was stale. Katarina went back to playing the guitar; the lonely tune didn't lighten any moods. Not all the men seemed to feel the tension as they sailed. Pintel and Ragetti were happily fishing at the front of the ship; never giving mind that like the river of Styx these waters carried no fish. An hour of darkness and the faint glow of souls could be seen under the black waters bellow. The geniuses that were Pintel and Ragetti took it upon themselves to experiment and went to grab a cannonball. The saddened voice of Tia Dalma, was all that stopped them. Her hollowed voice spoke of Davey Jones.

Not stopping the strumming of her fingers Katarina listened as a young lady pleaded to one of the dead, so much despair and anguish. Katarina wasn't stupid but it was also none of her business she had already grieved for her on father. This woman needed to make peace with herself and the fact that her father wasn't going to come aboard.

"Please, I won't let you die!" Elizabeth screamed, tears streaking her face blond hair askew.

Will the young lad that he was tried to give hope only for Tia Dalma to shoot it down.

"Him at peace." She exclaimed.

When the fog lifted and the boats of the dead were no longer in view; Jack watched as the lass –no- Katarina spoke in hushed tones with Tia Dalma. He knew the haunted look in her eyes, the look of wanting, of need. He understood, for this was the look that made him seek out Tia Dalma himself. As he watched he saw as Tia reached over grasping something around Katarina's neck before letting go only to give a sharp glance towards Jack. Katarina knew Jack was watching but at the moment she was over joyed. She had a way out; she could live again.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

As Jack was fooling around trying not to be caught in the gaze of the young lady the thoughts of the heart plagued his mind.

"Over the edge… Oh, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs ranted, Jack just stood there rotating the charts.

After five minutes of Jack talking to himself he brought himself to getting the crew to run back and forth upon the deck in the idea of flipping the ship.

"He's rocking the ship!" Pintel screamed.

Ragetti scurried up toward Pintel with a rope. "We tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up!"

"Boys" Katarina said grabbing the two idiot's attention. "How are you going to as you said tie each other upon this here mast?" The two looked at her and shrugged this brought a smile to her face.

Upon the flipping of the ship the sun set and a flash of green split the sky above the water causing her world to flip sides as well.

"Oh, that was fun can we do that again?" Katarina practically squilled before getting up off the railing. It only took fice seconds before she noticed Jacks hat that was taken off during the process of coming back to the world of living, before plopping it on her head. "… nice hat."

With a flurry Barbossa pulls out his pistol and points it at Jack; Gibbs, Elizabeth and will Point theirs at him; Jack Points his at will; Will and Elizabeth each pull out another one to point at Jack; Jack pulls out another one and points it a Elizabeth. Then the Cute little monkey Jack points his miniature pistol at cottons parrot, who then screeched "parle!"

The argument lasted all of ten minutes. Katarina just sat their wishing she had some nuts to snack on this was always one of her favorite scenes.

"Wet powder!" Gibbs all but yelled only to be ignored. Having being bested by will wholead them to a map.

"There's a freshwater spring on the island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later." Will stated looking at the charts.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa didn't like the suggestion made by Jack and came up with his own grating the nerves others in the process.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command. Temporarily." Will all but shouted only to viciously glared at by both Barbossa and Jack.

I took a while before they came to an accord. Even longer for Jack to notice that Katarina was wearing his hat. He stared for a moment before realizing what he was doing.

"Oy, that's me hat… and aint that Gibbs flask."

"Oh, that's his name he didn't seem to be using it and you lot were such good entertainment I needed a drink- Oy I was wearing that!" Katarina yelped as Jack ran off with his hat turning back and stick his tongue out like a petulant child.

"Miss-" Barbossa began.

"Sharp, and please I'm sure you heard what I told Jack earlier I was quite loud I don't have a patents for anything other than my name."

"Miss Sharp, are you in any way related to Jack?" Barbossa questioned only to receive a chortled laugh from the lass.

"Aye, he's a cousin of mine from my father's sister, lovely singing voice though; eunuch." A shake of hands and she left with his ring. To make up for her loss of Jack's hat of course.

"Pirates, when are they ever going to learn?" She mumbled to herself before headed towards the captain's cabin.

It only took 40 minutes before a ship had caught up with them and within moments was over taken. However before the ship and boarded the ship Will, had it already mutinied upon. He had all the crew members loyal to Jack, rounded up and within moments the other ship boarded. It seemed to Katarina like hours before Jack and Barbossa made it back on to the ship.

"Hello Captains!" Katarina said waving her hand happily in the air.

"That be my ring!" Barbossa yelled taking notice to the new jewel on the lass's hand.

"Well you smell funny."

"She's right mate you do." Said Jack before hiding from Sao Feng as he walk through the crowded ship.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me-" with that Sao Feng punched Jack in the face making many cringe in discomfort. "-shall we just call it square then?"

It was only seconds later did 'Captain' Will, appeared in all his might. The might he held she didn't know. May as well have been a eunuch for all she knew. Five minutes of squabbling between Will and his beloved. Katarina was bored, contemplating weither she would be able to sneak off to another less crowded part of the ship. Being stuck in a fawning hell-hated coxcomb, that they call the Locker really didn't suit her and she was out and sure she may have gone slightly off the bend, in reality this was just a ride to go along.

The squabbling temporarily stopped and people started to raise their hand willingly Katarina followed suit.

It didn't take long till negotiation happened between the pirates. Katarina wasn't planning to stay till they mentioned _her_. Quickly her eyes landed on the intendant only to find they had another in mind. I seemed as no one in the era knew how to negotiate properly and the young girl sentenced herself to be practically a slave for the Singapore pirate Lord. Then all hell broke loose. The sounds of cannon fire and splintering wood sounded her ears and she watched Captain Jack make his grand entrance upon the Black Pearl.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack announced before looking at Will. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig."

"Oh, I always thought he was more of a bootless, elf-skinned, traitorous, eunuch?" Katarina exclaimed leaning on the helm finally interested.

"Is that so Miss Sharp."

"It tis Captain Jack" She purred getting dangerously close to the Captains face. "hmmmm, I have the trifling need to kiss you Captain."

This seemed to get a reaction like no other as the crew started to turn the other way pretending and failing to do their work.

"You probably still taste like the bourbon you just drank, for the love of the sea and sky what does it take to get a drink around here." She asked exasperated patting Jacks cheek before walking off. All Jack could do was star as she started the rigging clearly berating one of his crew members for their horrible job.

"Mr. Gibbs"

"Aye Cap'tn"

"Find out everything you can about our redheaded minx."

It wasn't as if she was anything special. No one knew her no one actually knew her name she was working the rigs and scrubbing the deck and even seen at helm. She looked as if a breeze could take her down but she stayed firm even in the harshest of weather. She seemed as if she was at home and the crew had no complaints. No one saw her drift; her work was that of the best. The times she took breaks which were seldom, on those rare occasions you could hear a tune sometimes up beat but mostly sombre.

She would sing of loss and longing. She sang of youth and youth lost. No one knew anything other than what she told people and what people saw of her. She was Katarina Sharp she refused to be called anything else. She even once on the journey stabbed one of Sao Feng's men for calling her a wench. No one had taken her seriously when she had told them that she would gut them if they called her anything but her proper name or title. The problem was no one knew her title and most didn't bother learning her name.

When night fell she took to one of the cabins that they seemed to use for storage. She knew the Captain was curious of her on his ship. She wouldn't admit it but she was curious of him herself.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

Sometime during the day Gibbs found his leather flask by his waist as if it was never gone. Attached to it was a note, it was kind of peculiar however he paid no mind to it even though the letters were strange. Another thing Gibbs had found or in this case what he didn't find, was Will Turner. A talk with the Captain and he was left with even more questions. So when the Captain asked him what he had found out about the new ship mate, he had told him nothing new. It was as if she just appeared out of nowhere no one had even seen her in till they arrived at the Locker but that couldn't be right why would a girl be in the locker.

The fact that he had to go back to that place he had a mystery that he has yet to solve. The ginger has plagued his mind. The way she walked held herself. It reminded him of himself and in truth that scared him. She talked as if she could be him yet she ws also herself and it showed.

"Mr. Gibbs it seems we have a stow away." And with that the Captain left the helm to Barbossa.

It wasn't all that clear what the Captain was thinking as the stowaway was at the moment working the rigs. It was a given that they were headed to shipwreck cove to re supply and hopefully get rid of the red head for it was awful bad luck to have a lass on board.

"So What are you thinking about Mr. Gibbs?" A voice sounded from behind startling him.

"Miss Sharp you shouldn't do that to an old man tis bad luck."

"Than it's unfortunate as the cure to such luck would be to give that man a drink however such a drink is not assessable at the current moment." Gibbs eyed her unsure of what to make of the creature. "Tis okay Mr. Gibbs I know you know that I know that what you know is the truth and that I know that the Captain knows so everything is okay, savvy?"

She gave a crooked smile, showing pearly whites. In many ways that smile reminded him of fresh pearls and such a smile was not something a pirate saw on one of its own. About to retort he found she was no longer in view she had disappeared from view. On the other side of the ship was Jack waiting as the young minx walked past him. Upon seeing her braided hair he grabbed her arm effectively bringing her face to face with himself.

"Captain, what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance the evening?" She said mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Miss Katarina I have found out some grievous news."

"Well Captain, you should rectify this problem at the utmost hour: I shall let you be to do this." Her ploy however didn't work as he took a firmer hold upon her arm.

"You must not understand but his does indeed involve yourself." In playful shock she covered her mouth with her hand and upon it was a ring with blue sapphire. "On a softer note I see you have something else of mine little minx."

Katarina's eyes flashed dangerously ready to move her hand only to be stopped by the Captain. Her back pressed firmly to the wall he had recently hid behind. He grinned before popping her finger in his mouth and only second later did he have his ring that before it came to her possession, was in his hair. They just stood there; she glared half-heartedly with a pout while Jack just looked like the cat that got the canary.

"The news that you have so dearly, wanted to share Captain?"

"Aye the grievous news that I have come by and do you want to know what I know miss Katarina?" He was given no response. "The news is that Miss Katarina is that you are a stowaway."

"A stowaway, now that doesn't sound like myself."

"That still doesn't explain why you were in the locker than Miss Katarina will you help me understand this?"

"I could Captain but the question is do you really want to know? I will tell you I have been there for many years." This made his breath hitch, years in the locker it was a surprise she was even this sane.

"What's this Captain, I think I see something of mine." She purred into his ear.

Without warning Ragetti stumbled in beside them paying no mind to their closeness.

"Mr. Gibbs wants to see you Captain." Ragetti exclaimed looking at the two as if they had gown two heads.

"You hear that Captain, Mr. Gibbs would like to speak to you." She purred bring her face away from his a trinket in her teeth as she smiled at him.

A cough from Ragetti and the Captain let go of her small wrists. In that short time she just disappeared, not a trace to be seen. Jack however didn't seem fazed as he started his way to Gibbs at the helm. Ragetti however was a little shocked just having seeing her and then she was gone. Gibbs at the helm looked at Jack sternly.

"We should be at the island at night fall."

"Are you assuming that I do not know where my ship is?" Captain Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye, not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lie Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs bellowed to the crew.

"You heard him, step lively!" Pintel mimicked.

"you know for all that pirates are clever clogs we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Jack said looking at the crew.

"Aye"

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs questioned curious.

"Larry"


End file.
